Fatal Frame II Endings
There are a total of 4 endings for Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. The first three are obtainable in all versions of the game, however, the fourth is exclusive to the Director's Cut title. Crimson Butterfly ending After the battle with the Kusabi, Mio runs into the Hellish Abyss area to find Mayu standing on the edge of the Abyss. As she continues to walk forward, Mayu tells her that they must complete the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual to save the village. Once Mio reaches her, Mayu lays back onto the stone slab before the Abyss and Mio places her hands around Mayu's neck. Mayu then leans Mio close to her and whispers, "Kill me" to her. Mio then begins to slowly asphyxiate her sister as the Veiled Priests stamp their staves in rhythm, quickening as she gets closer to death. Once Mio feels that Mayu is dead, she removes her hands to reveal a crimson mark on Mayu's neck resembling a butterfly. Just then, two Mourners walk up on either side of Mio and pick up Mayu, throwing her into the Abyss. As this happens, Mio is struck with shock and grief for just killing her sister. She looks ahead to see Mayu's crimson butterfly rising from the Abyss, and hears her sister tell her, "Thank you". After that, Mio is shown running after her sister's butterfly, crying her name and telling her how sorry she is for killing her. She reaches out to catch the butterfly, but it flies away just out of her grasp, causing Mio to fall to her knees in tears as the flock of butterflies part the dark skies and the sun rises over the village. After the credits, it shows Mio sitting alone on a bench near the lake that replaced the village because of All God's Dam. It shows her to have a crimson butterfly mark on her neck as well. After that, the screen goes black and it's heard Mio's voice saying, "Didn't we always promise each other? Together...forever..." Requirements: *Game must be completed on Easy or Normal mode for the Playstation 2 version. *Game must be completed on Normal or Hard mode for the Xbox version. Hellish Abyss ending The spirit of Sae falls out of Mayu as she tumbles towards the abyss. Mio rushes forward and grabs Mayu's hand as she dangles in the open hole. As Mio turns her head to look at her sister, she remembers being told, "You must not look down". She can't stop herself in time and looks down into the abyss and sees the Malice rushing up towards them. It is then shown Mayu climbing up out of the hole while Mio covers her eyes and rocks back and forth next to the pit, and in voice over Mio says, "I don't remember how we made it out of the village. They found us lying in the forest. And that village... it's..." Later, the twins are shown sitting by the lake where the village once was. Mio has a bandage over her eyes since the Malice has blinded her. Mayu asks Mio if she's ready to go. They get up and Mio starts to walk away. Then there's a voiceover of Mayu saying "We will always be together" as she watches her sister. Requirements: *Game must be completed on Hard or Nightmare mode for the Playstation 2 version. *Game must be completed on Fatal mode for the Xbox version. The Lingering Scent Ending "I'm sorry. I can't keep our promise." - Mio says as she goes down the stairs. Mio runs through the stone tunnels underneath the shrine. "Are you leaving me again?" she hears. She stops and starts to look over her shoulder. When she hears Itsuki's voice scream "Don't look back!". She pauses. "Mio, didn't we promise? Together, always?" "Mayu!" Mio says, and turns around - only to see Sae coming towards her, laughing. There's a closeup of Mio's face with Sae walking towards her reflected in her eyes. The screen fades to white. Mio wakes up in the forest, near a stream. She calls for Mayu, becoming more frantic each time, and receives no response. The screen fades to black, and it is heard Sae saying "I'll wait... forever." This ending results in a game over for the player. Requirements: *Can obtained on any difficulty setting *Player must enter the underground tunnel beneath Kureha Shrine on the Final Chapter. Promise ending Mio runs towards the Hellish Abyss to stop her sister from completing the Crimson Sacrifice ritual. When she finally arrives, the spirit of Yae Kurosawa emerges from her body, and runs towards Mayu. Mayu then takes on the appearance of Sae, and the Kurosawa twins are reunited. Yae apologizes for leaving her sister behind, and they promise to stay together forever. They approach the abyss hand-in-hand and, after the crimson cords tied to their kimonos are fused together, they are decided to jump into the void, determined to finally become one. In the instant before they jump, Mio rushes towards them and grabs her sister away from Sae's spirit. Mio and Mayu are saved from the fate of the twins, and Sae and Yae complete their ritual, saving their village and eternally staying together. Crimson butterflies are then shown fluttering out from the abyss, and, while Mio and Mayu exit, the butterflies fly up to the night sky as the spirits of the villagers look on. On their way to leave the village, Mio apologizes to Mayu for letting her fall and break her leg in the past. Mayu confesses her fear of living and dying apart from her twin sister, but realizes that Mio has always been with her. Lastly, Mio promises that she will never let Mayu go again and the two look towards the sunrise. Requirements: *Can only be achieved on the Xbox version. *Game must be completed on Nightmare mode. Deep Crimson Butterfly (Wii Edition) Endings These endings aren't canon, but serve as adition for this version of the game. Shadow Festival Ending Mio encounters one last time the Kusabi, but takes for her a while to defeat it (more than 5 minutes), from which this causes the events from All God's Village repeat itself. Mio seems tired from the Kusabi fight, stumbling in the effort to move forward, after a few steps she stops in the first shrine before the stairs, seeing the ghosts of the people that were doing the ritual fleeing upstairs, screaming that The Repeatance was coming. She gets worried deeply, for what she tries to be quick on arriving where Mayu is, only to see her kneeling close to the abyss. Mayu, possesed by Sae, starts talking to Mayu, that now sees herself as Yae, saying that The Repeteance was coming towards the surface, sounding happy on the fact Yae returned, but sad that it was too late, and that she preffered for her to had abandoned her so she was "at least saved". Meanwhile, from the Abyss, The Repeantance starts to come out, about to shroud the village in darkness. Mio, surrending, kneels close to Mayu, saying that it would be hard for her to live without her, with all "the sadness and pain" she would have to endure, but that she was happy to be with her, even if it were in "such a short time". While the scene quickly swaps to a flashback from both Mio and Mayu, where they are wearing kimonos that not only have a different color, but also a different pattern, seeming to be enjoying a Red Lantern festival, where they not only were happy to be together, but also let go each one their lantern, making them float up towards the sky. After that, the scene changes to the present, where Itsuki, which was still trapped inside the storehouse, after encountering a crimsom butterfly, he suddenly looked towards the window, seeing The Repeteance coming towards the village. Not after that, we can see the village being engulfed by it, just like it happened in the past. After that, both Mio and Mayu are seen shrouded by deep darkness, apparently nude, but covered by some golden cloth, cuddled againist each other. Fun fact: They both are positioned just like the twins shown in the Twin Maiden stones not only in the game, but also the ones in real life Frozen Butterfly Ending In this alternate ending Mayu, who realizes her sister can't perform the ritual, takes it upon herself to sacrifice Mio. Mayu pulls Mio's hands close, encircling them around her neck, Mio pulls back and refusing. Mayu tells her she always knew her sister could never do such a thing and how she loves her because of that. She tells her that, as long as they are together, she doesn't care if she has to live in hell and starts laughing and crying at the same time. She is no longer Mayu, but Sae. A flashback is shown, in which Mayu had temporarily snapped under the pain and stress of going through a near death experience, further signifying her resemblence of Sae as she is laughing crazily. Or showing the fact that she was possesed by Sae her whole life until that moment. She asks her to stay in the village with her forever, as her hands gets closer to Mio's neck. Later, a red butterfly flying around to Mio's arm is shown. Her head lying on Mayu's leg as she calmly caresses her hair in the middle of a room full of dead bodies. The ritual didn't work, since she was the one meant to be sacrificed, not Mio. She and Mio's corpse end up trapped in the village forever. At the end of the credits, it is shown Mayu in the doll room, making up Mio's lips. She looks at her sister, kisses her on the cheek, as Mio seems to be crying, then holds her head.Category:Fatal Frame II